Charlatan
by Eurys
Summary: Quand Rutile joue au petit génie et que Phos fini en mille morceaux, tout va bien au pays des gemmes !


Coucou a tous ! C'est le premier OS que j'écris, en vérité je me pensais même pas en écrire un jour et encore moins sur Houseki no Kuni ! Ni même écrire d'autre fanfic pour l'instant mais ce site ma fait changer toutes mes convictions XD

Bref ce texte a été écrit pour **Les 24h du FoF** sur le thème : _Je suis sûr(e) à 80 pourcent que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure ._ Le but est de l'écrire en 2h, je suis contente j'ai réussi a le sortir en presque 1 heure !

* * *

 _ **CHARLATAN**_

...

Phos courait à toute allure aussi à travers l'école, il avait croisé Diam plus tot dans la journée et le diamant l'avait informé que Rutile avait terminé sa nouvelle arme pour les aider à combattre les Seleniens . Mais il ne savait même pas que Rutile travaillait sur ce sujet ! Pourquoi était 'il toujours le dernier au courant de tout !

Phos débarqua dans l'antre de ce qui leurs servait de médecin. Bort, Jaujau, Jade et les deux améthystes était déjà présent autour d'un tabouret en train de s'exclamer. Il s'approcha et se fraya un chemin entre les deux jumeaux pour enfin apercevoir la nouvelle curiosité de tout le bâtiment.

Cette … chose ressemblait à une pierre, si ce n'était qu'elle était multicolore à cause des différentes gemmes qui la composaient et légèrement translucide. Et puis… et puis ça bougeait !

_ « Heuuu… qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » Demanda Phos , en tirant sa moue sceptique.

_Ma nouvelle création pour combattre les séléniens ! Répondit fièrement Rutile. Il s'agit d'une bombe composée de différentes pierres que j'ai ramassé de la plage de la création. Ils sont assemblés grâce à une colle presque identique que celle que vous utilisez et le cœur est composé de deux poches de produits que j'ai réussis à extraire de plantes. Si les deux entrent en contact, BOUM ! Haha j'ai hâte de la voir en action !

A ce moment Phos trouvait qu'il ressemblait plus à un psychopathe qu' à un docteur… . Il reporta son attention sur la 'bombe'. C'était presque joli en vrai, les différentes couleurs donnaient l'impression d'une mosaïque et la façon dont elle bougeait la faisait toujours scintiller d'un coté ou d'un autre. D'ailleurs… c'est normal que ça bouge ?

_ « Heu, Rutile … c'est normal que ça bouge ? » Demanda à nouveau Phos .

_ « Je me posais la même question, intervint Bort. Ça ne risque pas de briser tes poches et mélanger tes deux choses dedans ? »

_ « C'est l'assemblage de gemmes… je pense que certaines créent des interactions que je n'avais pas prévus, il faudra que je pense à mettre des pierres de mêmes composants la prochaine fois. Mais… non ça ne risque pas d'exploser ! »

Toutes les personnes prirent un air hésitant. Rutile n'avait pas l'aire sûr de lui… mais pas du tout !

_ « Tu es sûr ? » Redemanda Phos.

_ « Je suis sûr à 80 pourcent que ce truc ne va pas nous exploser à la figure ! Ça va, tu es rassuré ? »

Pas tellement, il restait 20 pourcent oubliés quelque part. Phos approcha sa main pour toucher mais reçut un coup de ciseaux dessus.

_ « Ne t'avises pas d'y toucher ! » Le prévint Rutile.

_ « Mais … »

_ « Oublis ! Tu es maladroit et brise tout ce que tu touches, je ne suis pas assez inconscient pour mettre ma création entre tes mains ! Tu ne devais même pas … »

Phos détourna son attention de Rutile qui maugréait et vit la ... chose qui se mettait à bouger plus qu'avant.

_ « Heu Rutile … »

Mais le docteur ne l'écouta pas, en train de lui ressasser tous les matériaux qu'il lui avait déjà détruits. Et la chose bougeait de plus en plus, au point de faire trembler le tabouret.

_ « Rutile… . » Cette fois c'est Jade qui remarqua le problème mais le principal concerné ne l'écouta pas pour autant.

Et le tabouret se mit à se balancer.

_ « RUTILE ! »

Ils avaient tous crié et le médecin s'est tut… malheureusement un peu trop tard. Le tabouret tomba, balançant la bombe dans les airs. Rutile eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle cogna le sol.

Plus personne ne bougea, les yeux rivés sur la bombe, attendant presque son explosion. 5 … 10 … 15 secondes plus tard rien ne se passa et ils soufflèrent chacun les uns après les autres.

_Ouf, soupira Rutile. Bon ça ne devait pas être réu…

Et la création de Rutile explosa, projetant les différentes pierres dans la pièce. Et Phos sut qu'il se retrouvera à nouveau en mille morceaux.

Allongé par terre, la tête séparée de son corps il vit que seul Bort et Jaujau avaient survécus à l'attaque. Et que c'était lui qui avait pris le plus, évidemment.

_... Charlatan.


End file.
